Serpentine
by NekoFoxYokai
Summary: ADOPTED. The strongest spy against Orochimaru isn't even a ninja! What is going on here! Who's the idiot who made her spy on one of the 3 sannins! Oh... wait, that'd be the owner of this slave-girl... but what if Orochimaru finds out? will he let her live
1. Prologue

**Serpentine**

_Prologue_

"Otogakure is corrupted." Seiryu mumbled disgustedly.

Kaida nodded reluctantly as she looked down at the loose silver collar around her neck as she walked behind the man to which the silver coil connected to a bright bracelet around his wrist. She let her hazel eyes look up from the floor to the street around her. Peering through the curtain created by her long loose black hair, Kaida watched as the wealthier men and women walked by proudly with their slaves held by silver leashes like hers walked behind them almost hopelessly. The few scattered ninja walked on as if nothing were wrong with the scene. Kaida ducked her head as she saw one of the ninja notice her watching them. Kaida was glad she wasn't off as badly as most people sold off as slaves. She could at least keep her name, and her master treated her nicer than most. He'd even bought her the new kimono she wore now just the other day. It was a soft blue with white flower patterns on it and a dark blue obi.

Kaida looked up ahead at the back of her master, Seiryu's dark brown messy haired head. He was a strange master. He was one of the lords of Otogakure before it was anything more than just rice paddies and was opposed to Orochimaru's take over, yet he'd always act like he liked Otogakure was the best thing that ever happened in public. He said being a lord was all part of a great game played by even the gods themselves.

Kaida hadn't always been a slave. She'd once been a normal girl, with a normal family, but when Orochimaru came, her father was one of the men who revolted. Kaida was sold as a slave once her family had been killed for being traitor, but luckily, Seiryu bought her. She didn't understand it at the time, but he had saved from a much crueler fate. Kaida only had to wear this collar in public, but when ever she was at home with Seiryu she could do whatever she wanted. Seiryu was older than her by about sixteen years, he was twenty-eight to be exact, and Kaida had been his property for seven years.

"Kaida, I need you to do something for me. Something that might cost you your life if you are caught." Seiryu said quietly and quickly as he glanced around discretely almost casually to make sure no one was listening.

"Anything you wish, Seiryu-sama." Kaida answered immediately, remembering to keep her voice low.

He didn't turn to look at her, but kept on walking without missing a step. "I'm serious, Kaida. What I am asking may free Otogakure from Orochimaru's grasp, but if you are caught, you will be killed and I will not take responsibility." he whispered quickly that Kaida had trouble hearing.

Kaida fidgeted uneasily. "Kaida will do what Seiryu-sama wishes of Kaida, not just because Kaida is his slave, but because Kaida wants to." she said, struggling to say the right words.

Seiryu nodded. "Kaida, I want you to spy on Orochimaru." he said bluntly.

Kaida's eyes widened. "W-what?" she asked, forgetting to be respectful.

"We are going now so I may present you as a gift to Orochimaru. All I ask is for you to spy on him, figure out his plans. You want to have revenge for your family don't you?" he asked.

Kaida looked down and nodded sadly as she saw her new kimono. He'd gotten it for her so he could give her away! "Kaida understands Seiryu-sama." Kaida said sadly.

The rest of the walk toward the tower in the center of the village was spent in silence. Kaida mentally prepared herself for having a new master after seven years of being with Seiryu. Kaida realized she almost saw him as her family now, but she had to do this for the better of Otogakure. Orochimaru had to be stopped, and the information she got would help that.

* * *

"I present you a gift Orochimaru-sama." Seiryu said as he smiled pleasantly and handed the bracelet attached to the silver cord to Kaida's collar into Kabuto's hand.

"A gift? My, my what a… surprise." the shadowy figure at the throne said with an almost snakelike voice. Kaida had to resist shivering as Kabuto led her closer to Orochimaru.

"It's a simple gift to my lord for the protection of this village. I must admit, I was a little uncertain when you introduced ninja to this region, but now I see it's best this way." Seiryu said humbly as he kneeled in front of Orochimaru.

Kaida saw yellow snake eyes flash in an unseen light within the shadows which hid Orochimaru's face as he turned to look at her. Kaida quickly ducked her head instinctively, but her chin was roughly brought back up by his pale white hand.

"Young isn't she? The younger the slave, the higher the price I've heard." he said absentmindedly. "What is your name girl?" he asked.

Kaida shot a nervous look at Seiryu, but he ignored her. She blinked back tears, mentally saying her final goodbyes before answering. "It's Kaida, Orochimaru-sama." she said politely.

"From now on, you are Kai." he said as he took out a kunai and hacked off her long black hair.


	2. Kaida Sagara

**Serpentine**

_Chapter 1:_

_Kaida Sagara_

"This is your new room, Kai." Kabuto said as he put down the bracelet of Kaida's leash onto a hook on the wall while she stood in the center of the small room that only had a plain twin bed with a small drawer for clothes.

Kaida hugged her new clothes close to her chest, holding in her tears as Kabuto left the room, locking the door. She sadly ran her hand through her short crop black hair which naturally seemed to spike unevenly as she sat down on her bed. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of how her life with Orochimaru was going to be like. She didn't even understand why he cut her hair and gave her boy's clothes.

She shot the bracelet on the hook a hopeless look. She'd always known that once whoever left the bracelet somewhere and she was still attached she wouldn't be able to move it. Seiryu never did that to her. He'd always take off the leash once they'd gotten home. She sighed as she looked down at the clothes in her arms. It was too indifferent and cold.

* * *

"_Listen to me Kaida, our lives were not chosen for us, but for that you must live, you alone are innocent." the woman with long black hair looming over her protectively whispered hurriedly. "You have a whole life ahead of you, Kaida. Escape Orochimaru's grasp. Don't lose hope, you must free yourself of Otogakure."_

_The woman gasped as she was suddenly pulled to her feet by her hair and a bloodstained blade pierced her neck. In a shocked mask of pain the woman's hands slowly made their way to the blade protruding from her neck. Kaida quivered as she quickly backed up and huddled into the corner of the room, trying to make herself invisible. She watched in shocked terror as she watched the woman fall limply onto the floor in front of her in a puddle of blood._

"_Live Kaida…Live…for me…" the woman struggled to say weakly as her dull hazel eyes began to roll back._

_The blade which had stabbed the woman stabbed her back into her heart, the woman's head dropped down weakly. The dark figure hidden in the shadows of the dark room stepped forward, his bloodied blade poised, ready to attack when he suddenly stopped as he spotted her. Kaida had tears streaming down her small plump cheeks as she stared at her mother's corpse, her blood quickly spreading on the wood floor. The man dropped his sword in shock, but Kaida paid no attention to him, the clang of the metal hitting the floor never even registering in her mind. She could only watch the blood quickly spreading on the floor like spilled syrup. The red liquid slowly made it's way toward Kaida, and once it was only an inch away from her that she realized she was screaming._

_But why was she screaming? She couldn't remember._

"_Live for me Kaida. You are the last Sagara, remember that you must live."_

* * *

"Wake up, Kai."

Kaida drowsily got out of bed as Kabuto got her leash off the hook on the wall. Dully she felt like the dream she had been having was important, but she couldn't bring up any detains in the dream. It was all muddled and she couldn't remember what it was about. She followed Kabuto, sleepily running a hand through her short spiky hair as she walked down a dimly lit hallway. It's been three months now since Seiryu had given her to Orochimaru and she no longer wore her kimono, but the loose white shirt, black pants, and a cow-camo scarf loosely around her neck that Kabuto had given her to wear. She hadn't seen Orochimaru since the first time they met, and she hadn't heard from Seiryu either. Kabuto put the hook on the bathroom wall and walked out of the room to give her some privacy as was the routine every morning.

She yawned and started to strip her clothes off so she could take a shower and then do the rest of her morning necessities. Once she was done, she knocked on the door to let Kabuto know she was ready to leave. He came into the room and took the bracelet off the hook and the two of them headed towards the indoors training arena. Kabuto had been training her to become a ninja since he'd said Orochimaru didn't have a need for a slave, so she should make herself useful. She'd learned quickly, and she'd even found out she had natural talent in manipulating sound waves the way most ninja in Otogakure trained for their whole lives to do, but what she liked the most was kenjustu. Any type of sword and she learned how to use it within a week.

Once they got to the training room she blinked in surprise as she saw an older boy with white hair practicing with a strange white sword, with katas Kaida had never seen before. She watched him in awe at how graceful his technique was as he flowed from one kata to another. Kabuto walked on ahead of her, pulling her along by her leash while pushing up his glasses, a habit that always seemed to annoy Kaida.

"What are you doing here Kimimaru?" Kabuto asked.

Kimimaru kept on with his katas as he answered. "I had to find a way to show Orochimaru-sama that I'm not completely useless." he said blankly, never one missing a step.

"Kabuto-san?" Kaida piped up curiously as she looked over his shoulder. "What kind of sword is that?"

Kimimaru stopped and turned to stare at her. Kaida blushed in embarrassment and ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Kimimaru-san, it was rude of me to ask." she said quickly.

Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses up. "Here Kimimaru, if you don't want to be so useless, watch over the slave's training for today." Kabuto said as he handed Kaida's leash to him. Kimimaru looked at the leash curiously as Kabuto started to walk out of the training room. "I'll pick you up later Kai."

"Um, ok." Kaida mumbled as she watched him leave.

After a long awkward pause Kimimaru looked up at her from the bracelet he had in his hand. "I'm Kimimaru."

"Kai." Kaida said sweat dropping as she realized Kabuto had just ditched her.

He nodded. "You were interested in this right?" he asked as he held up the sword in his other hand.

Kaida nodded as she examined it and gasped as she realized it was made of bone.

* * *

The collar sprang open and fell away from Kaida's throat. With an expression of wonder, she touched her neck. "You are now a ninja of Otogakure." Kabuto said as he handed her a black headband with a musical note on it.

Kaida grinned triumphantly as she accepted the headband and tied it around her forehead.

"Orochimaru has chosen you along with a few others to go to Konoha for the chunnin exams." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses.

Kaida blinked. "Already?" she asked in surprise.

She'd known Orochimaru was planning an attack on Konoha for a while now and figured now was when it was going to take place. It'd been months now and she hadn't gotten some information, but it wouldn't do much help since she had no idea how Seiryu was going to get the information she'd gotten on Orochimaru.

"You're as capable as the more experience genin." Kabuto said simply, taking her surprise was for the chunnin exams.

Kaida grinned. "Hell yeah!" she cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. "Thanks Kabuto!" she yelled as she hugged him.

She quickly pulled back as she felt him tense. "Sorry!" she said laughing nervously as she back off. "Omigawd! I gotta tell Kimimaru-ni!" she yelled as she ran out of the training room.

* * *

Once she was out of the training room she stopped grinning and took off the headband, staring at it somberly. "A ninja of sound huh?" she mumbled to herself almost sadly. She tightened her grip on the headband determinedly as she stared at the musical note. She was free from the collar, but was still enslaved to Orochimaru by this headband. She twisted her lips scornfully as she retied the headband. She'd have her revenge one day, but for now, she wasn't strong enough. She had to bide her time and let Orochimaru think she was a loyal pawn until she got her chance.

* * *

Her hazel eyes shown with determination as she ran toward Kimimaru's room where he was connected to machines and seals to keep him alive. He'd gotten sicker these past few days, but Kaida always made sure to visit him whenever she could. This half a year was spent mostly training with Kimimaru, and he'd become sort of an older brother to her. She smiled at how he still hadn't figured out she was actually a girl. With the short spiky hair that she was forced to maintain at that length, boy's clothes, and a boy's name really didn't blame him, plus it didn't help that she was flat as a ten year old boy though she was slightly conscious of being thirteen already and still nothing.

Once she was in Kimimaru's room she grinned. "Hey Kimimaru-ni!" she said cheerfully as she sat down on the chair beside his cot.

"Hello Kai." Kimimaru said weakly.

Kaida shot him a concerned look. He seemed worse than yesterday. She pretended not to notice, keeping her happy-go-lucky mask she'd created for herself as she'd trained under Kabuto and Kimimaru's watch for the past year. "Guess what! I finally became a ninja!" she said cheerfully.

She saw the corners of Kimimaru's lips curve up. "No more collar right?"

"Yup!" she chirped. "Kabuto took it off today." she said while fiddling with her headband. "I'm also going to be in the chunnin exams in Konoha!"

* * *

"The slave-girl has receive her headband?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto from his seat on his throne.

Kabuto nodded from where he kneeled before Orochimaru. "Hai Orochimaru-sama. She even seemed quite eager to participate in the upcoming chunnin exams."

"Did she now?" Orochimaru asked curiously. "A very convincing spy isn't she?"

"Spy?" Kabuto asked in surprise as he looked up at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gave him a twisted smirk. "A spy was caught the other night trying to find her to get any information she could've gotten while here. The man committed suicide before I could question him further."

"But what would a simple slave have against you Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru chuckled maliciously. "Why everything Kabuto. I made a background check on Kai, to before she was a slave and can you guess what I found on her Kabuto?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I don't know Orochimaru-sama."

"Of course you don't." Orochimaru said shrewdly. "What I found out was that little Kaida's father was that leader of the gang of revolters."

"Sozo Sagara?!" Kabuto asked in surprise. "But everyone of the revolters and their families were killed!" he protested.

"Well it seems someone took pity on her since she was only a child who didn't even understand what was going on." Orochimaru said flippantly as if it was obvious. "So the slave-girl Kai was Kaida Sagara, daughter of Sozo Sagara, leader of the revolters. She could have easily gotten help from any remaining revolters who weren't caught because of who her father was."

"So what about the man Seiryu?" Kabuto asked.

"The simple lord has always shown support toward Otogakure just like the fat Daimyo of this country. I think Kai was the one who'd given him the idea to offer her as a gift to me, then she'd be able to spy on my plans and have her revenge for her family. With her feeding the information to the remaining revolters, Kaida would have been a large thorn in my side."

"What makes you so sure she still isn't?" Kabuto asked.

"I have assigned her as a solo team from Otogakure, a suicide mission of course since she's obviously not even ready to be genin. If she wants to keep spying on me without suspicion, she will have to accept because either way she will be killed." Orochimaru explained.

"And if she survives the exam?"

"Then she will be killed during the confusion of the invasion, she is from Otogakure after all." Orochimaru said maliciously.

Kabuto smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "What do you want me to do Orochimaru-sama?"

"For now, act like we've never had this conversation. She will be a solo team, but I want the other team representing Otogakure brought here. I have a special mission for them for when the invasion starts."

Kabuto nodded. "Hai Orochimaru-sama."


	3. Classification: Solo

**Serpentine**

_Chapter 2:_

_Classification: Solo_

Kaida stomped angrily slightly ahead of the other genin, Team Dosu and their sensei. She grumbled under her breath about how unfair life was. She'd been put in _SOLO_ team! While everyone else had someone else to watch her back, she was stuck by herself! _AND_ she had to travel to Konoha with the other team from Oto who were all arses!

She grudgingly kept her distance from those three snobs Dosu Kinatu, Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi, also known as Slash, Clang, and Crunch by Kaida. Kaida glaced at the jonin sensei, trying to be discrete. For some reason, she always felt like he was watching her. She shivered and looked away from him. She just hoped he wasn't some kind of little boy pedophile…

* * *

Seiryu growled in frustration as he sat slumped over his desk as he repeatedly read over the casualties from his spy network over the past year. He regretfully had to add another name to the list since it seemed another wasn't going to come back after he was sent to try to get any information Kaida might have gotten. He ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed. It's been almost a year and he wasn't even sure anymore if Kaida was even alive. He hadn't been able to find anyway to contact her and most of his spies have been killed. So far he's only been able to report minor information to Jiraiya.

Seiryu got a certain scroll he still have to look over that one of his spies had brought in this afternoon. He opened it and groaned. It was just the information on the genin going to the chunnin exams. Seiryu was just about to put the scroll down when he noticed that there was a solo team. His eyes widened as he reread the information on the solo team closely, taking special notice to the name and picture of the black spiky haired boy and determined hazel eyes with a cow-camo scarf hiding half his face from view.

**Kai ???**

**Classification: Solo**

**Rank: Genin**

**DOB: ???**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 150 cm**

**Weight: 39 kg**

**Gender: male**

**Blood type: O**

**Jutsu: ???**

Seiryu read and reread the information and began to chuckle, slowly progressing into a triumphant laugh.

"Ryu!" he called out boisterously.

"Seiryu-sama?" Ryu, another one of his spies, asked as he came in uncertainly. Seiryu did tend to throw kunai if you weren't cautious.

Seiryu's eyes flashed to the boy with spiky black hair who looked almost identical to the said Kai on the scroll except his eyes were a hazel green. He grinned excitedly making Ryu give him an uneasy look, knowing that whenever Seiryu had that look he was up to something.

"Prepare to travel, Ryu. We're going to the chunnin exams in Konoha!"

Ryu's jaw unhinged. _"Huh?!"_


	4. The Tricking Tease

**Serpentine**

_Chapter 3:_

_The Tricking Tease_

Kaida sighed in relief as she saw the giant gates up ahead. _Finally!_ She could rid herself of Slash, Clang, and Crunch! Not to mention their pedophile sensei… She could have sworn she saw him staring at her a little too much for her liking!

Once they were cleared in by the guards when they showed them their papers, Kaida turned to the four and grinned. "Well, I look forward to kicking your asses in the Chinnun Exams, so until then," she smirked and quickly did some hand seals. "See ya!" she gave a final small wave before disappearing into a plume of smoke.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Kin asked irritably.

"It'd be best not to mess with someone like him, he must be powerful if he's been allowed to be on a solo team," Dosu said reasonably.

"Hmph! _Yeah right! _I sensed practically no energy from that guy!" Zaku said arrogantly.

Orochimaru merely watched silently as the jonin sensei. This seemed to be interesting…

* * *

Kaida suddenly appeared in a plume of smoke in mid air. She let out a really girly squeal as gravity had its all-powerful affect and made her fall onto something soft and squishy.

"Ow! Get the hell offa me!"

Kaida groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, which she had hit on something that felt like wood.

"You bastard! What the hell is your problem?!" a boy growled as he got off the floor beside her.

Kaida blinked owlishly as she looked up at the guy she had landed on. He wore an all black jumpsuit with a head covering which looked like it had cat eats on his head and purple face paint. He also had something strapped on his back covered in bandages, which she guessed was the wooden thing she hit her head on. Beside him stood a girl with a light lavender konoichi dress over a fishnet suit, her wheat colored hair tied back in four pigtails and a giant fan strapped to her back. It was then that Kaida noticed the Suna headband on the girl's neck and on the guy's head cover thingy.

She suddenly scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she laughed off his glare. "Sorry about that, I still can't get shushin completely right… and I don't really know this village… and well I didn't know where I was going… hehe…" she said, her voice trailing off as nothing she said deterred his glare.

Before the guy could say anything, a voice suddenly interrupted him from around the corner. "You ugly bitch!!"

The three of them turned and stared in surprise as they suddenly heard four screams of terror and saw four kids turn the corner, quickly followed by a pissed off looking girl with pink hair. Kaida had to do a double take as she saw the pink hair. Suddenly one of the little kids wearing the green goggles and had a scarf that looked _way_ to big for him ran up and ran into Kaida who was barely starting to stand up, making her land on the guy beside her again.

"Augh!" Kaida growled in frustration and she quickly stood up, holding the little kid the back of his shirt like the way cats do with their kittens. The other kids, two of them looking around her age and by the looks of their Konoha headbands, genin, stopped suddenly as they saw her holding the kid in front of her above the ground with only one arm and minimal effort. She growled and gave the kid a narrow glare. "Watch were you're going you little crap!" she threatened. "I've had a lot of shit today and for the past few days for that matter, and you're sure as hell aren't making it any better!" she vented, shaking him.

"I'm sorry, I was messing around…" the pink haired girl nervously said, trying to seem humble.

"Konohamaru!" the blond genin wearing the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit yelled. "Let him go you bastard!"

Kaida barely spare him a glance before turning back to the little kid named Konohamaru. "Geez, you'd think I was gunna kill you or something…" she grumbled only just loud enough for the kid to hear. He only stared at her in wonder until she sighed in exasperation and she tossed him toward his companions, granted, he did land on his feet, but he was a little clumsy.

Konohamaru only turned in surprise and grinned. "Thanks!" he said before running off to his friends.

Kaida sneered, she really didn't like kids and the next thing she needed was a little midget following her around. "What the fuck ever little dude." she said as she put her arms behind her head and turned to the guy who she'd fallen on twice. "So, yeah… sorry about falling on you twice and all…" she said wishing she had avoided talking to any of these weirdoes.

"You bastard! Don't think you'll just be let off the hook for that!" he growled as he grabbed onto the front of Kaida's cow-camo scarf.

Kaida smirked and took a hold of his wrist, making him flinch as she gripped it tightly. "Tell you what, I'll treat the two of you to lunch to make up this whole thing?" she bribed, though to tell the truth, she was kind of hungry, seeing as she hadn't eaten since this morning.

The guy's grip loosened and he grinned. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" he said ad he let go of her.

"We're waiting for someone." the girl reminded, though it was mainly directed toward Kaida in a 'go away' kind of tone.

It was then that Kaida had a devious plan hatch into her mind. These guys, like so many other thought she was a guy… _so_… She smirked, trying to be as enticing as possible. "Hey there, what's you're name beautiful?" she asked and to her amusement she saw the girl blush slightly. "It seems like with all this excitement I didn't notice the beauty standing here before me. I'm Kai, by the way, Kai Sagara, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said, mentally laughing as she stepped up the girl and kissed her hand and winked.

* * *

"He's so cool!" Sakura and Moegi said in unison as they both stared adoringly at the boy with spiky black hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a loose white shirt, black khakis, bandages wrapped on his shins to where his ninja sandals started and a cow-camo scarf loosely around his neck that hung back behind him like Konohamaru only it wasn't dragging on the floor.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as even Udon and Konohamaru looked at the boy as if he was the best thing since ramen. Great… _another_ Sasuke… He practically _dressed_ like him too!

* * *

"I'm T-temari, " she said blushing.

"Temari huh?" Kaida asked as she nuzzled her hand, making Temari turn as red as a tomato. "I like it."

When she finally thought Temari was going to pass out from her blood not circulating correctly, due to it all rushing to her face, the guy beside her suddenly stepped in. "Hey, back off." he said gruffly, making Kaida blink and let go of Temari's hand.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" she said defensively as she put her hands up.

Both of their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "He's/ She's my brother/sister!" they yelled in unison, making Kaida grin. Once you got past the whole tough exterior, these two didn't seem all that bad...

"Sister eh?" Kaida asked, keeping up her act and snaked an arm loosely around her waist, making Temari blush again to her amusement. "Does this mean it's ok if I go on a date with her while you wait for whoever you're waiting for?"

"W-wha-" he sputtered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can wait for Gaara here right Kakuro?" Temari asked mockingly as if he couldn't do that by himself.

"You can't leave me alone with _him_!" Kankuro protested, but Temari ignored him.

"Ok, thanks Kankuro!" Temari said cheerfully as she took a hold of Kaida's arm. "So about that date…" Kaida couldn't help it. She laughed.

* * *

"So you're here for the chunnin exams too?" Temari asked as she nibbled on her dango.

"Yup," Kaida said cheerfully as she sipped some of her tea.

"So where are your teammates?" she asked curiously.

"I don't have any teammates." Kaida said distractedly as she ate more of her dango.

"You don't have any teammates?!" Temari exclaimed in shock. "How's that even possible?"

"I'm on a solo team." Kaida said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Temari grinned. "Well don't expect me to watch your back for you."

Kaida blinked and smiled back. "No way am I going to be _that_ easy to take out!"

Temari laughed lightly as she tried to hide her growing blush. "So why'd you _really_ ask me out Kai-kun?" she asked smoothly, changing the subject as she looked at Kaida through her eyelashes.

Kaida smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head as she felt her ears suddenly feeling hot. "Well, I thought you were pretty and didn't want to go eat alone…" She suddenly grinned mischievously. "Plus, I thought Kankuro's reaction was funny, _after all _the one I fell on was _him_."

Temari blink as she stared at Kaida in surprise before she burst out laughing while Kaida was quick to join in.

* * *

"Where's Temari?" Gaara asked Kankuro, making him sweat.

"She met some guy and ditched me to go on a date with him…" he said nervously, though he secretly hated that he was scared of his own _little_ brother.

Gaara only raised an eyebrow, or what Kankuro thought was an eyebrow as the dark circles around his eyes moved. "Who is he?" he asked dangerously, though he didn't really seem interested.

"H-he said him name was Kai Sagara, he had a sound headband!!" Kankuro said hurriedly, starting to panic as he felt Gaara start to get angrier.

He merely stayed quiet though and suddenly disappeared in a vortex of sand, much to Kankuro's relief. For a second there, he thought Gaara was going to kill him…

* * *

"Bye, Kai-kun," Temari said cheerfully as the two of them left the little dango shop. "I had a lot of fun, maybe we should do this again before the chunnin exams where I'm going to kick your ass."

Kaida laughed. "Sure thing Temari-chan, I'd love going out with such a beauty any day." she said flirtingly, making Temari blush.

She rolled her eyes at her nevertheless. "You're such a tease, Kai-kun."

"So you noticed." Kaida grinned while wriggling her eyebrows, making Temari laugh.

The mood was light, but Kaida suddenly felt a really bad premonition. Kaida turned around as goose bumps appeared on her arms. Whatever it was it was watching them…

"Are you ok?" Temari asked in confusion at Kaida's strange behavior.

Kaida turned to her in surprise before smiling. "Yeah, I just remembered I have to go somewhere though." she said sheepishly.

"Oh, ok." Temari said, slightly disappointed.

Kaida saw this and grinned. "I look forward to our next date Temari-chan!" she said with a wave as she began to run in the opposite direction of the blushing Suna konoichi.

* * *

Once Kaida had turned the corner, her face turned serious as she felt the eyes following her. She stopped and kept a cool and collected face. "Who the hell are you and why are you stalking me?" she asked slightly insultingly.

To her surprise, someone suddenly appeared before her in a swirl of sand.

* * *

"Where have you been Temari?!" Kakuro yelled once Temari stepped into their hotel room.

"Oh shut up Kakuro." Temari sighed irritably as she took off her shoes and put her fan down. "You know I went with Kai-kun on a date."

"K-Kai-kun?!!" Kankuro sputtered. "So now it's Kai-_kun_?!!"

"What do you care anyway?" Temari asked in annoyance, her eyebrow twitching.

"Because you went on a date with Kai-_kun_, Gaara practically _killed_ me!"

Of course. Kankuro was an idiot… Temari rolled her eyes. "Kankuro, just play with your dolls." she said as she went to her separate room.

"They're _puppets_!!" Kankuro could be heard after her as she slammed the door.

She yawned as she walked to her bed and flopping down on the mattress even though there was still daylight. Damn overprotective brothers….

* * *

**A/N: **

**Neko: ok so we forgot to explain this in the last chapter and you guys are probably wondering why Kaida nicknamed Dosu, Kin, and Zaku: Slash, Clang, and Crunch right? Well if you translate their names they can be those onomatopoeia since they're from Otogakure :D so it's kinda like snap, crackle, pop! Lol**

**Fox: oh and just so you people know, Kaida's **_**probably**_** not a lesbian but she does like to be a tease :P**

**Neko: though if anyone other than Lord Purity thinks that there should be some yuri we might ;D (hint hint(request something dammit!! D8) hint hint)**

**Fox: meh, but if you don't like, don't read ya wankers ;O**


	5. A Simple Shushin?

**Serpentine**

_Chapter 4:_

_A Simple Shushin?_

"Who the hell are you and why are you stalking me?" she asked slightly insultingly.

To her surprise, someone suddenly appeared before her in a swirl of sand. Kaida took in the sight of the redheaded boy in front of her. He had dark rings circling his turquoise eyes beneath his eyebrowless brow***** with red kanji for love on the left side. He wore a black full body suit with fishnet t-shirt-like sleeves along with a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips that kept his gourd strapped on his back. Kaida also didn't fail to notice his Suna forehead protector wrapped around the leather band. Kaida felt the back of her neck turn warm. If it weren't for that scowl on his face she'd even go as far as to call him cute. But she had to keep up her 'I'm a boy' act, or else she didn't know what Orochimaru would do to her. He obviously wanted her to keep pretending while in front of others than himself and Kabuto, and she admitted it was fun at times, but not when she didn't know what to do.

"Are you Kai Sagara?" the redhead's cold raspy voice (which Kaida secretly deemed sexy) asked.

Kaida blinked. "Uh, yeah. Why?" she asked slightly confused.

"You're going to prove my existence. Mother wants your blood!" he rasped out, leaking out some killing intent, which to Kaida was nothing compared to what Kabuto had her train under. She tensed though, to normal genin, this was a lot.

She took a step back as she saw the cork on his gourd pop off, quickly followed by sand. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep cool. She only just realized this would be her first time in a fight that wasn't a spar with Kabuto or Kimmimaru going easy on her.

"I'll kill you." he stated as an insane glint came to his eyes, making Kaida tense even further. He lifted up his arm and the sand quickly shot out toward Kaida.

_Screw this! _Thinking quickly, Kaida rapidly did the hand seals for shushin, hoping beyond hope she'd be able to escape the sand on time.

* * *

Naruto slowly trudged toward his apartment, sorely rubbing the large bump on his head, courtesy of Sakura. After that weird Oto guy left with those other Suna genin, Sasuke had to act all cool, explaining that they were probably here for the chunnin exams. Not wanting to be shown up by his rival, Naruto had said that he knew that already, but Sakura had quickly seen through his act and hit him over the head before leaving to follow Sasuke.

He grumbled incoherently under his breath about stupid bastards. _Seriously_?! Why did Sakura have to like that stuck up asshole?! His thoughts continued in this pattern until he got to his apartment. Upon reaching his apartment, Naruto reached into his pocket for his keys… only to find they weren't there. Naruto froze, thinking about where he might have misplaced them. Of all the things to lose, it had to be his keys. He could only imagine what one of the nastier villagers would do if they found his keys. He'd only moved into this apartment just a few months before the genin exams after Iruka-sensei had furiously stomped to the Hokage Tower after finding the destructive state some of the villagers had caused to Naruto's last apartment. Thankfully the old man had gotten him an apartment where ninja frequented often, so the villagers didn't try to raid his apartment as often.

Naruto groaned and banged his head repeatedly over his door at losing his keys. Now he had to go to Iruka-sensei's to get his spare keys and probably have to change the lock on his door. It might seem paranoid but the chances of someone breaking into his apartment were always high, there wasn't a need to heighten the chances. But that also meant he wouldn't be able to see much Ichiraku ramen this week.

After successfully increasing the size of the now potato-shaped lump on his head, Naruto began to run off toward Iruka's apartment, hoping to get back to his apartment before sundown. He jumped roof to roof **(Neko: and got his friends free cable! XD Fox: dude, wtf? Don't interrupt the fic! :O Neko: sorry… I'm full of impulse today! :D)**. He just hoped Iruka was home, sometimes he'd have to work late at the academy grading papers…

* * *

Iruka was in fact home at the moment. He'd brought his students' test to grade at home this time. He was working peacefully, sipping on some tea and taking his time with his grading at his kitchen table. He was about to get up to get more tea, when a plume of smoke suddenly appeared over his table. Iruka yelped in surprise and stood up, a hand reaching back to get a kunai as the smoke dissipated.

Iruka blinked as he saw a boy no older than Naruto wincing as he sat up on his table. "Ugh…" he groaned until he noticed Iruka. "Holy crap! Not again!"

"Man, I'm sorry 'bout that." the boy mumbled as he got off the table and dusted himself off. "I'm still perfecting the shushin and I always end up in the weirdest places!" he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um, who are you?" Iruka asked, confused and not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Kai Sagara!" he declared confidently, reminding Iruka about a certain blond he knew only a little less loud.

"Um, well… would you like some tea?" Iruka asked, his hospitable nature taking over.

"Sure!" Kai said cheerfully.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously as he knocked repeatedly on Iruka's door. "Iruka-sensei! I need my spare keys!" he added as an afterthought.

"Naruto, how'd you lose them _this_ time?" Iruka sighed as he opened his door, inviting Naruto in.

"I don't know _how_ I lost them otherwise they wouldn't be lost!" Naruto complained as he went inside only to freeze when he noticed the other guy in the living room/kitchen calmly sipping tea. "_You_ again?!" he screeched dramatically as he pointed at Kai dramatically.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Iruka asked.

Kai frowned. "_Do_ I _know_ you?" asked in confusion.

"Don't pretend you've forgotten me pervert!" Naruto roared obnoxiously

"_Pervert_?" Kai asked incredulously, spitting out some of his tea in the process.

"You're the guy who threatened Konohamaru!" Naruto continued accusingly.

"Oh _now_ I remember you! You're that dipshit who kept yelling at me like I was gunna kill the little fucker!" Kai exclaimed in realization, only to get hit over the head by a rolled up newspaper not a second later.

"Language please." Iruka chided in annoyance.

Kai pouted. "You ain't my ma!" he growled but didn't do anything else except ignore Naruto who started laughing at him.

"Naruto, it's rude to call complete strangers perverts without any good reason." Iruka turned with his hands on his hips to Naruto, effectively cutting off Naruto's laughter.

"I have proof he's a pervert!" Naruto protested, making Kai raise an eyebrow as he pointed toward him again. "You should have seen him talking to that Suna kunoichi Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey dobe, it's called _flirting_! Maybe you'll understand it when your balls finally drop shorty!" Kai snapped.

Iruka bit his lip to stop from laughing as he saw Naruto's confused face, not fully understanding what Kai was saying. Naruto obviously hadn't fully hit puberty yet…

"Shut up!" Naruto retaliated after a moment. "I'm not going to be looked down on by a pervert like you!"

"Now Naruto," Iruka stepped in, deciding had enough of the two boys arguing. "I'm sure Kai-kun really isn't pervert, he's probably just had more…er, _experience_ with talking to girls."

Kai ignored Naruto's disbelieving snort. "Thank you Iruka-san." he said politely and took graceful sip of tea, looking like the picture of innocent perfection complete with a halo and shiny cloud background. But Iruka's next words immediately broke that image as he spit his tea out again.

"I'm sure if you asked him, he'd help you out with talking to Sakura so you can ask her on a date. It'd be like his apology for threatening Konohamaru earlier." he said calmly, but shot Kai a stern glace. After talking to Kai, Iruka noticed Kai and Naruto seemed really similar to each other, so they could either be really good friends or worst of enemies. Well, it was worth a shot. Naruto really needed to get more of a life than chasing after Sasuke and trying to defeat him. Plus, Iruka couldn't help but notice that Naruto didn't really hang out with anyone his own age except his teammates… it was a little sad too since he then spent his spare time with Konohamaru and his friends who were four years younger than him.

"What?! No way!!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Iruka sighed. He'd probably check Kai off as a nemesis in the list of people Naruto knows, never mind the fact that Kai was from another village.

"I don't think this dimwit will understand anything I'm saying anyway." Kai suddenly said with a smug smirk. Iruka frown when he noticed a familiar mischievous spark in Kai's eyes **(Neko: ZOMG! It rhymes! Fox: what? Oh… would you look at that… :/)** that Iruka was used to seeing in Naruto when he'd just hatched a masterplan for a prank. Iruka was suddenly a lot more wary of the Oto nin in his living room/kitchen, who'd so far acted like a polite yet rambunctious young boy. Iruka did realized there were moments when he noticed that Kai acted strange like commenting on how well grown the pinkish white flowered plant Naruto had given him as a birthday present a few years ago (which he found out were called azaleas), or how he noted that Iruka looked a little too old for his age (how he knew his age was a mystery to Iruka) and that it was probably do to too much stress. But Iruka finally realized that Kai must have had a keen eye for details, and must have realized what Iruka was doing, which in turn made Iruka feel a little guilty for trying to use him. But could you blame Iruka for wanting to look after Naruto?

"What was that?!" Naruto growled, looking ready to punch Kai in the face any second now.

"I'm saying that I think you're too stupid to understand what I know, so you're not worth my time." he said calmly as he walk up to Naruto, slightly crossing the boundaries of personal space, but Naruto was obviously to angry to realize. Iruka did. In fact, it was at that moment that he realized that Kai was really feminine for a boy. His jaw unhinged slightly at the sight that was happening in his apartment. Kai looked at Naruto through his long eyelashes as his hazel eyes gained that half lidded look supermodels took hours to perfect, somehow still retaining that mischievous twinkle. "Unless…" he continued sensuously, making Iruka's jaw completely drop in shock as he came to one stunning conclusion. "You can prove me otherwise…"

"I'm not scared! Bring it on!" Naruto declared angrily, not really understanding the other boy's behavior.

Iruka felt like crying as he realized he just set up his surrogate little brother with a possibly gay guy. It was bad enough that Iruka had gained his own scarecrow stalker yesterday, but now it seemed like Naruto had gotten one too. Oh the irony… Both times would've probably been better if he hadn't meddled into Naruto's life in the first place.

Kai let out a chuckle and stepped back. "Sure thing dobe. Lessons start tomorrow, meet me in front of Kohaku's Dango Shop." he said as he started to head out of Iruka's apartment. "Oh yeah, that's for the tea Iruka-san." he said as he looked over his shoulder and grinned before leaving.

Despite Iruka's trepidation, he couldn't help tease Naruto who now sported a confused frown. "So have a date with your new boyfriend?" he asked suggestively, getting the expected results from the blond.

"W-what?!" Naruto sputtered, turning and angry shade of crimson as he turned to Iruka quick enough to get whiplash. "What the hell are you talking about?! I don't even know how I ended up agreeing to meet up with him tomorrow!" he whined.

Iruka blinked. Well this only proved one thing to Iruka that Naruto had hinted before. Kai was one smooth silver-tongued Casanova…

* * *

Kaida burst out laughing once she walked out of the apartment. She'd been holding that in the whole time! She wiped away a tear from her eye as she clutched her stomach. Could anyone be more oblivious?! What an idiot!

She spent the next minute composing herself so she wouldn't get strange looks for walking down the streets while laughing like a lunatic. Once she was done, she thought over what'd happened in Iruka's apartment. She'd known immediately what Iruka was trying to do when he tried to get Naruto to hang out with her. It didn't take a genius to realize Iruka was concerned about Naruto. Hell, she'd wondered if Naruto had any friends at all if he was trying to get Naruto to be friends with someone from another village, much less Oto. Konoha and Oto weren't even allies! Of course she knew Naruto would never agree to what Iruka suggested, and to tell the truth, Kaida found Naruto's reaction kinda funny. So she figured that Iruka was nice enough to not kick her out when she accidentally barged in his apartment and even offered her tea, she'd try to help the guy out a little. She guess he was probably around twenty-three, but he was obviously stress tense and needed a break. The poor guy was going to have grey hair by twenty-five if he kept this up. Considering the fact that Iruka was officially the first person from Konoha to be nice to her, she decided to relieve him of some of the stress he took on (see she could be a nice person too! take that Kimmimaru who said it wasn't possible!). So she used the reverse psychological skills she'd picked up from talking with Kabuto so often and somehow convinced Naruto to meet her tomorrow. Even though she still didn't really understand how it worked, she got results and that's what mattered! Of course, her attempt to flirt with Naruto hadn't worked since it just went over his head. What an idiot… oh well, Iruka's reaction was funny. Yup she was going to enjoy teasing Naruto…

She chuckled evilly, making a good impersonation of Orochi-teme as she walked toward the hotel Kabuto had booked her in advance before coming to Konoha. "Kukukuk… This is going to be fun… kuku kuku…"

* * *

Anko walked down the street, heading home as she absentmindedly nibbled on some dango. She passed by a Oto genin, obviously here for the chunnin exams so she really didn't pay attention to him. Well, she wouldn't have unless she hadn't heard a somewhat evil laugh from behind. She quickly turned to the black spiky haired boy walking down the street as he laughed like Orochimaru. She suddenly got a sadistic grin. She was definitely going to accept being one of the proctors for the exam this year! Like the kid said, this was going to be fun…

* * *

*** Neko: XD ok I couldn't resist it after reading Banzai Godzilla's Eyebrows oneshot lol**

**Fox: heh :3 caterpillars….**

**Neko: OF DOOM! XD LMFAO!**


End file.
